nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Lights, Camera, Invasion!
Not to be confused with Lights, another map by JerryWiffleWaffle. Lights, Camera, Invasion! '''is the first map featured in the '''New Friends, New Places expansion pack in Unofficial Destiny by JerryWiffle '. Transcript Overview 'Setting Lights, Camera. Invasion! is featured in Los Angeles, California, or to be more specific, Hollywood. 'Map Layout' The players will start out in the makeup room, where there are four barriers, an M14 and W1200, as well as Quick Revive. Two doors lead to different areas, with the left door leading to the props room and the right door leading to the lounge. In the props room, there are two barriers, with an MP5k off the wall. In the lounge, there are three barriers, with an FAL off the wall. After the props room is the left area backstage, where an M4A1 and Speed Cola can be found. After the lounge is the right area backstage, where a Vector and Cheapskate's Cocoa can be found. The power switch can be found on the stage. After opening up the stage, Juggernog will appear in front of a wall, next to the door leading to the next area. The next area, which is a parking lot, contains multiple cars and zombies rushing from almost all sides. Hyper Boy can be seen in a car, smashing the top. It can still be bought, however. After opening the final door, which are the doors to Hollywood, USA, the players will be split up (not possible on solo). If there are four players, two will be sent back to the beginning, and the other two will be sent to the last part of the map, where they must fight their way back to the doors of Hollywood. The last part of the map contains Stamin-Up, Overwatch Juice, and Mule Kick, as well as the P90 off the wall in one of the rooms. The boss is a returning enemy, one that is not popular among the community of Zombies players. It is George Romero, due to the map taking place in a directing studio. He has the same characteristics as in Call of the Dead. There is a new power-up featured in Lights, Camera, Invasion!. It's name is Juggernaut. It makes the player's bullets have more surface and body penetration for 30 seconds, and also makes it so that the player can take one more hit than usual. A new perk-a-cola is also featured in this map. It's name is Double Trouble Tap, making grenades and Semtex explosions more effective, with a wider radius and more power. It also adds in another explosion with the same characteristics. There is a new wonder weapon featured in this map, called the STR. It has the ability to stop zombies for about 10 to 20 seconds, depending on the zombie. This will allow other players to kill zombies, and both players will recieve the maximum amount of points for killing a zombie. There is no easter egg in this map, however. 'In the Storyline' As the four men travel deeper into California, they notice that Ethan Wells, the man that was picked up along their journey, seems tense, as if he had a past with something having to do with the state. Everyone keeps a closer eye on their new companion, to find out his true nature and what he's capable of doing. Weapons 'Assault Rifles' *M4A1 *M14 *FAMAS *TAR-21 *SCAR-H *G36 **G36C *AUG A3 *AK-47 *F2000 *M16A4 *G3 *QBZ-95 *L85A1 *AKM 'Sub-Machine Guns' *MP5 **MP5k *MP7 *P90 *Vector *UMP45 *Uzi **Mini-Uzi **Micro Uzi *AKS-74U 'Light Machine Guns' *M249 SAW *RPD *M60E4 *L86 LSW *M240 *MG4 *PKM **PK Pecheng *AUG HBAR 'Shotguns' *W1200 *Benelli M4 *SPAS-12 *AA-12 *Striker *KSG *Mossberg 500 *SPAS-15 'Sniper Rifles' *Intervention *Barrett .50cal *M24 *M40A3 'Pistols' *M1911 *M9 *USP. 45 *Desert Eagle *.44 Magnum *Five-seveN Category:JerryWiffleWaffle Category:JerryWiffleWaffle's Maps Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Unofficial Destiny